


Friendship is Like a Melon

by LadyPrincePyro



Series: Jumbled Thoughts, Tied With String - (Original Poetry) [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bitterness, Fake Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Melon - Freeform, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Toxic People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrincePyro/pseuds/LadyPrincePyro





	Friendship is Like a Melon

Budding friendship hides a terrible secret;

Or so I’ve come to find.

Sweet and seductive, you pull ever closer

Then decay like ripe melon rinds.

 

The seeds of warmth, the slimey smiles,

Choke and squish and bleed.

False promises are sown like vines

To creep and snare our needs.

 

The sun in which we bathe our hearts

Can only last a day.

For soon we rot so peacefully,

In a patch we’ll never stray.


End file.
